Brian Griffin, and Finn Hudson
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: What came to my mind after watching Family Guy's "the Life of Brian" CONTAINS SPOILERS.


Brian Griffin, and Finn Hudson.

beccalovesbumblebee- I would just like to say this I'm a little irritated with Family Guy's creators. Killing Brian to shake things up? Seriously that is what you do. Personally Brian, and Stewie were my favorite characters to watch interact. He also was the intelligent one along with Stewie, and tried to talk sense into Peter on many occasions along with Lois who Peter rarely ever listened to. And Glee creators. I know with Cory's passing Finn had to pass with him, but couldn't you guys have given us an answer. Glee has broken boundaries by covering subjects like suicide, teen pregnancy, eating disorders, same sex relationships, transsexuals, school shootings, and even catfishing. With that said why not specify how Finn died? Use Cory/Finn's death as an example to help others which Cory would have wanted for the fans anyways. How did Finn die? The world will never know.

Now that my rant Is over this is what came to my mind after watching Brian's last episode of Family Guy titled "the Life of Brian".

**Tombstones can't speak, but lives speak loud enough on their own. Love never fails, or dies**.

Brian's last words hung in the air like the words of a disciple. "Thank you for giving me a beautiful life. I love you all." The white dog's heart stopped, and his face became a mask of peace where the pain used to be.

The Griffin's stood there in tears, not sure what to think, or do anymore. They had all lost a friend, and I member of their family.

The pain had faded, along with his family in a bright flash of light. A long road was spread out in front of Brian and he wasn't sure what had happened.

"Am I dead?" Brian questioned.

He walked along the road for awhile until he met a tall teenager, who had to be at least eighteen.

"Finn?" Brian questioned. How did he know the boys name?

"Hey, Brian," Finn responded.

"Where are we?" Brian asked.

"On the road to heaven," Finn responded.

"So I am dead," Brian commented more to himself than to Finn.

The former Quarterback merely nodded at his realization.

"How does it feel?" Brian asked.

"How does what feel?" Finn asked with amusement in his brown eyes.

"To be dead," Brian said. "How do we know where we will end up?"

"Feels like living again," Finn admitted running a hand through his brown hair.

"What do you mean like living again? How is it living without your family and friends? Without the people that you love?" Brian questioned.

"Brian, this is life. Just life after death," Finn paused looking for words to say. "I felt like you once, but then I remembered that my friends and family will join us here when their time comes."

"Doesn't it bother you that you are dead? And that your family is still on Earth missing you, and mourning your death?" Brian asked getting irritated with Finn.

"It did at first, but they will get better. Their lives will move on. Just like ours will," Finn said with a goofy grin painted on his face.

Glimpses of his family crying, mourning, and burying him flashed before his eyes. Brian felt like he was there watching his family, friends, and even his old girlfriend Jillian cry at his funeral. As his casket was lowered into his grave Stewie threw in a single red rose that landed in the center of the bouquet that decorated his small white casket.

The sight that hurt Brian the most was Stewie breaking down into tears, and hugging Rupert for comfort.

"What if they forget me?" Brian asked.

"Brian, if they loved you they will never forget you. They will always miss you, that will never change, but they will move on with their lives," Finn said. He knew this was true, Rachel had a hard time at first, but she was slowly moving on with her life.

"You're right, Finn," Brian admitted.

"It was hard for me to move on at first. I didn't want to die; it bothered me seeing my family and friends hurt; especially Rachel the girl I planned on marrying. I didn't know this when I died, but her plan was to marry me too. My Mom was torn to pieces, and broken down to tears by my sudden death along with my best friend and stepbrother Kurt. My Stepfather felt so guilty, because he thought should have hugged me more," Finn explained. "It will take time, but their hearts will heal."

"This is all my fault," Brian said in his guilt.

"Don't say that," Finn said.

"Its true though. If I wouldn't have brought that stupid net home from the dump I wouldn't have been in the street to begin with. I should have seen that car coming," Brian said. "What if it was Stewie in the street? I could have gotten my best friend killed."

"God always has a plan, Brian," Finn said.

"I never really believed in God, but now I do believe. I hope he takes care of my family for me," Brian pleaded.

"He will," Finn said.

"Who are you?" Brian asked.

"Just the Quarterback," Finn said remembering the rush of every game he played. "But also a member of the New Directions, a son, and a boyfriend. What about you?"

"I was the Griffin family dog, but also a brother, best friend, and a member of the family," Brian muttered.

"Come on, Brian it's time to go," Finn said patting the white dog on the head.

Not too long after Brian died did the Griffin family get a new dog named Vinny. Brian was watching over them, and decided to talk to the dog that he felt was replacing him.

Vinny thought he was dreaming, but it was really Brian talking to him.

"So you are my replacement," Brian commented.

Vinny shook his head. "They just need someone to fill the void, Brian."

"Take care of them, and look after Stewie for me. He needs it." Brian smiled as the memories of all their misadventures flooded into his mind.

"They'll never forget you, Brian," Vinny admitted.

Brian and Finn would never be forgotten by the people who loved them. That was evident in Stewie's determination to rebuild his time machine, and Rachel's Finn tattoo that was hidden on her hip.

**R.I.P. Brian Griffin (1999-2013), & Finn Hudson (Corey Monteith) (1994-2013) (CM 1982-2013) Never forgotten, and always loved. **


End file.
